


sunday bloody sunday

by tydaze



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Swearing, s01e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tydaze/pseuds/tydaze
Summary: and when you’ve seen someone hurl a bowling ball at a wall with their mind, you kind of decide that you’ve been desensitized to everything and you can’t be shocked any more.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	sunday bloody sunday

**Author's Note:**

> So: ianowt was awesome. This fic is pretty much just me getting whatever I had floating around in my head after watching the finale out into a story. Might write a longer and more in-depth fic about the show later because it definitely has so much potential. Anyway, enjoy the story :)

Blood. That’s what keeps circling around Syd’s mind as she stumbles out of the gym amongst the screaming students. Not even the image of blood, not the way it burst from Brad’s head and splattered the onlookers, not the way it stained her body in a bright red, marking her like a target, not the way it flowed scarlet on the shiny gym floor. No, when she thought of blood, she thought of the word, repeating over and over in her mind like a demented chant.

She can’t _focus_. Her thoughts should be on what the goddamn hell she’s going to do next, because she’s just _exploded someone’s head with her mind_. But somewhere between her internal screaming her mind has shifted onto that pool of blood that had flowed around the place where Brad’s head is-

Was.

She thought she could control these powers. Well, maybe not control. She could stop them at least, keep them from making her throw bowling balls and knocking over bookshelves and _making people’s heads explode_. Killing a person was never a possibility. She was terrified of whatever it was she could do, but she never considered it might actually kill someone. 

And she hates Brad, hates him so much, and she really, really needed him to shut the hell up - but she didn't ever want him to die.

 _what do i do fuck fuck fuck_ she thinks. But as powerful as her mind is, as powerful as her mind should be, no magical solution appears. She may be able to explode things, but she can’t think of a single fucking way to fix this god-awful mess she’s created. Awesome. _Fucking awesome amazing brilliant_. She can only think of one thing.

 _Run_.

So she does. And as her feet hit the ground, she thinks she can still hear the sound of Dina screaming.

***

Stanley Barber has seen a lot of messed up shit. He’s done a lot of messed up shit too, and when you’ve seen someone hurl a bowling ball at a wall with their mind, you kind of decide that you’ve been desensitized to everything and you can’t be shocked any more.

He didn’t account for the fact that he might end up watching someone’s head explode. He’s still a little hazy on the details as he glances around wildly. There’s a vague thought in the back of his mind that the weed had something dodgy in it, that it’s a gateway drug just like his homecoming date said and he’s gone the extra mile and taken LSD without knowing and now he’s tripping balls. It’s stupid, but he just can’t comprehend Brad’s head exploding. He keeps looking around for a tv crew to tell him that this is all one big, _super_ fucked up prank.

Maybe he is a little desensitized, because it’s not the gory head explosion he just watched or the fact that Syd is most likely the cause of it that is making him feel like he might throw up (and he knows those two things should be of bigger concern to him). It’s Dina.

He watches Dina, hunched over Brad, tears streaming down her face. Whilst everyone else has run away screaming in fear of whatever just made Brad spontaneously combust, she stays put as if she doesn’t care that she might be next.

As if she knows the person who did this won’t hurt her.

He’s not friends with Dina. She probably thinks he’s a weirdo, and he can’t find it in himself to blame her. And now he knows that she and Syd might be…

It hurts. A lot. But her ex is also lying headless on the gym floor and despite his general fucked-up-ness he knows he has to help her.

And he needs her to help him find Syd.

***

Brad…

Wore his letterman jacket everywhere because he liked to play into the stereotypical jock sometimes. Texted cute pictures of dogs whenever she was sad. Invited her to sit at his table and made her feel like she was special. Couldn’t stop smiling after they kissed. Cheated on her at a party. Stole Syd’s diary. Outed Syd in front of the whole school. Was a huge jerk, as it turned out.

 _Is dead_.

 _sorrysorrysorry_ she repeats over and over as if _she’s_ killed him. He deserves to live. She needs him back, she needs him here because he can’t be dead, not like _that_.

 _please_ she says, asking for something. For what? For him to be alive? His head to be firmly back on his shoulders? Him to not have done the shit he did?

_and his head… the blood…_

“Dina?” She hears a whisper. Or maybe it’s not a whisper at all, maybe it’s a shout that she can’t hear over the sound of screaming still ringing in her ears.

It’s Stanley Barber. She grabs him by the shoulders as if he’s the one thing keeping her from sinking under.

_“Where is she?”_


End file.
